Into the Dark
by MusicLover500
Summary: Rey had no idea what to expect after she was forced to (unwillingly) surrender to Kylo Ren. This though...she never expected. TFA; Reylo; AU- obviously no relation.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so for now I'm kind of not that interested in Vampire Diaries (mainly due to the fandom—it's so negative I had to leave it) so basically all my stories are on hiatus (I'm really sorry about that). I hope to one day return to them.**

 **For now, Star Wars has (once again) consumed my life, and I've been bursting with plot bunnies dealing with The Force Awakens. This is the product of one, brought on by my love for villain x heroine pairings, interest in Kylo and Rey scenes in the recent trailers, and desire to get this pairing out of my system before they are canonically related.**

 **If they do end up being cousins (which I suspect they might be) this is AU- all of my Reylo (Kylo/Rey) stories will be AU.**

 **Oh, and something else: I'm a big supporter of Rey Skywalker, so basically all of my stories will deal with her being Luke's daughter in some way. Until canonically proven otherwise, I'll stubbornly continue to refer to her as a 'Skywalker'.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing around in the massive sandbox The Force Awakens has given us fanfic writers even though it hasn't even been released yet.**

Chapter 1:

The holding cell Rey was in was surprisingly not as cramped as she'd been expecting. She'd heard horror stories of holding cells (mainly from the old Empire days), how they were very cramped—enough to make anyone feel claustrophobic—specially designed to make a prisoner crack sooner.

This one, however, wasn't like what the stories said. Sure, it was small, but she at least had room to move around—enough to pace the length of it multiple times as her mind raced.

She had no idea what she was doing here. The Knights of Ren _knew_ where the lightsaber was—they had found them, after all—and as a result, would most likely be willing to kill anyone who stood in their way of the weapon. She most definitely was in the way of that goal, and yet she was still alive.

Plus, she had tried to kill Kylo Ren—obviously unsuccessfully, as he was the one who'd brought her here, to the mysterious base known as Starkiller. Then again, she really should have remembered from the stories that lightsabers could deflect blaster shots.

On her umpteenth time pacing the length of the cell, the door suddenly opened with a _whoosh_. In stepped Kylo Ren, flanked by a couple of stormtroopers.

"Leave us," he commanded the two soldiers, and they immediately turned and walked out, the door shutting behind them. Leaving the two of them alone.

For what seemed like hours, the masked man in front of her seemed to do nothing but stare at her, making her shift uncomfortably. She was determined not to say sithspit to him, yet her desire to know _why_ she was here burned like fire through her veins.

"Is it true you're just a scavenger?" Kylo Ren asked, breaking the silence in the room. For some reason, his tone conveyed disappointment.

"What?" Rey found herself replying, unable to stop herself. The question was so ridiculous; of _course_ that's all she was!

"You don't know," Kylo muttered, only making the former scavenger more confused.

"Know…what?" She echoed. What the hell was he going on about? She was simply an orphan girl who'd spent her life scavenging the world of Jakku, waiting to see if whomever her parents were would come back for her. She wouldn't even know anything about the Resistance, or the Force existing, or any of that if she hadn't met BB-8 and Finn.

"You're parents," the Knight of Ren clarified, making her freeze. Could this be part of the reason she was here? Could the Knights of Ren be interested in whoever her parents were for some reason? _But why?_ She asked herself.

Something must have shown on her face, because Kylo added, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"What is it to you?" She asked, defenses going up even as she felt hope that she may finally know her identity course through her.

"A matter of extreme interest," Kylo told her.

Though Rey couldn't see it, Kylo Ren was smiling quite widely under his mask. He'd always suspected, but to know that the only known child of Luke Skywalker—therefor grandchild of Darth Vader—had no idea of her identity, much less power…it was one of the best things to happen to him yet today.

* * *

He could sense her utter confusion through the Force, as well as her desire to learn the truth. He figured it was about time someone told her—after all, she _had_ been with General Han Solo, husband of Resistance leader Leia Organa-Solo, who was Luke Skywalker's sister.

Figuring it may take awhile, Kylo walked over to the uncomfortable cot and sat on it, deciding it would be more comfortable than standing the entire time. Rey watched him warily, her posture indicating she was ready for anything he might try.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know," he told her.

Rey let out a laugh—a harsh one. "Really? So the forest was nothing, was it?" She asked, taking a few steps towards him. "Funny, you _did_ threaten me with your lightsaber. I think that constitutes as a reason not to trust your word."

"You were the one who attacked first, if I recall," he said. "But I'm only here to talk." To prove he wasn't going to hurt her—not unless she gave him a valid reason to—he did something he hardly ever did in the presence of people, much less practical strangers. He took his mask off, letting Rey see him, truly see him, for the first time.

He could feel her shock through the Force—it radiated off of her so strongly, he had a feeling even those who weren't Force sensitive could sense it. And deeper, he felt something else coming from her…

Quickly, he pulled back, keeping the Force solely around himself. He could wonder later, when he was in the privacy of his quarters.

"Why are my parents so interesting to you?" He heard Rey finally ask.

"Let's just say they're…interesting people. At least, your father is. I don't know much about your mother—no one really does," Kylo began. Before she could say anything else, he added, "Yes, I know who your parents are."

"Who?"

He studied her closely, wondering what her reaction would be to what he was about to drop on her. "Your mother was a Rebel pilot known as Vala Fure—also rumored to be the one who stole the Death Star's plans. And your father…is Luke Skywalker."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to LeiaBlue and sugarchime for the reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter as well.

Chapter 2:

Rey could only stare at Kylo Ren. Surely he must be joking. There's no way Luke Skywalker—infamous hero and Jedi master—could be her father. Besides, rumor had it he was in hiding for whatever reason, had been for years she'd heard.

"You're lying," she said, feeling the room around her spin as she realized, despite saying that, she _knew_ it was true: the fabled and mysterious Luke Skywalker was, in fact, her father.

"It's the truth," the dark haired man sitting on the cot told her. "Which makes you one very special person."

She knew the Knights of Ren were after Sith artifacts and were huge Sith supporters, and that Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker's father (her grandfather, she reminded herself forcefully), had been one of them. And Kylo Ren had some sort of fixation with the deceased Dark Lord, and if she was his granddaughter…

Realization dawned on her. "That's why you brought me here, when you could have easily killed me—and normally would have. Because I happen to be related to one of the most well-known and last Sithlords in the galaxy."

"You catch on quick," Kylo noted, raising from his seat.

"So now what?" Rey asked, slowly moving further out of his range.

"It's up to you," the Knight of Ren told her. "You can swear your loyalty to the Knights of Ren, learn how to actually use your gifts…whatever."

"I suppose leaving is out of the question?" The brunette couldn't help but ask sarcastically despite knowing the answer.

An amused smile crossed Kylo's face. "I'll give you time to think about it," he answered, putting his mask back on and turning away, heading for the door.

Rey thought about rushing at him in a futile attempt to escape, but that would be suicidal. One, she had no doubt Kylo would be able to stop her easily; two, she had no weapons and a hell of a lot of stormtroopers and others waiting for her.

 _One day,_ she vowed, sitting on the cot. Then a thought occurred to her. _Unless…unless the others are possibly coming to get me?_

* * *

There was hardly anything to be done when he'd left Rey's cell, so Kylo headed straight for his private quarters. On his way there he reflected on the former scavenger. He had been anticipating quite a bit when it came to the granddaughter of Darth Vader, but he hadn't quite known she would be so…attractive. And her personality; he could just tell they would wind up clashing over things, something that excited him. Generally, others tended to just agree with what he said (with the exception of a few—Captain Phasma, for instance). To have someone he could banter with would definitely make his day.

What intrigued him the most about Rey Skywalker was her reaction to him when he'd taken his mask off. She had been shocked, of course, probably to see a perfectly normal human face underneath (he'd heard the stories people whispered about him). But underneath that was the sense of desire, almost like she found him to be quite attractive. _Not unlike how I see her,_ he thought, opening the door to his quarters.

His quarters weren't so different from the holding cell Rey was in. Much larger, yes, but very pristine—little of anything showed a hint of personality. He'd quickly learned growing up as a Knight of Ren that you must guard all things you hold dear to you very closely, else someone would seek to take them from you. So he'd resolved to never let that happen to him by keeping his own quarters void of anything except the typical furniture. Besides, it wasn't like he had any fond childhood memories or momentos he could display; just his lightsaber, which he always kept within arms reach.

As he unhooked it and set it in it's usual spot for the night, Kylo found himself wondering what he would do when Rey agreed to be trained in the Force (for she would—who wouldn't want to know more about their gifts?). It had been hard enough to make this one on his own—he'd had to do some major reconstruction when he'd realized just how powerful the crystal he'd chosen had been; powerful enough to require exhaust vents and to give the blade itself a very jagged appearance. Eventually she would build her own lightsaber, but how? He knew of very few crystals that remained, particularly red ones.

 _You can wonder about that later,_ he told himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well, on the off chance (and probably likely chance) that the others weren't going to come for her, Rey contemplated the options before her. Either way, it seemed she was destined to join the First Order, one way or another. Become a Knight of Ren or learn the ways of the Force, albeit the Dark Side? Become a feared, masked person who spent their entire life hunting objects down, or learn from someone she loathed how to use these apparent 'gifts' she had? _Pick the lesser of the two evils,_ she told herself. Which one sounded more enticing if she was going to be stuck here the rest of her life?

Only…what if she didn't have to be? If she learned how to use the Force, she could stand a chance against Kylo Ren and no doubt quite a few here on Starkiller Base. A plan began to form in her head; she just had to be patient and flexible.

A small smile crossed her face—her first since she'd been separated from the others running from the First Order. She may get out of here after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous two chapters! I hope this one is just as interesting. I uploaded this early as a little early happy birthday gift to myself. I'm actually thinking about making a playlist that I think fits Reylo pretty well in general; any ideas?**

 **Ok...I've reached the point of no return with this ship. Please, JJ, don't let them be related!**

Chapter 3:

By the time Kylo Ren came in the morning, Rey had made up her decision to let him teach her how to harness the Force. For completely different reasons than what she imagined he expected, but if he could sense that he gave no indication. Due to his mask being on, she had no way to gauge what his reaction to her decision was, but his voice conveyed it well enough.

"Excellent," he said, his tone sounding pleased. The young man turned and headed for the door, messing with some sort of controls for a few seconds. The door opened, and actually stayed open this time. Kylo turned to face her. "Ladies first," he told her, gesturing with one hand towards the hallway.

She could only stare. She'd agreed to let him train her, and suddenly he was going to let her leave her cell? Slowly, she stepped outside into the corridor. As soon as she'd done that, she felt Kylo Ren's presence right behind her and heard the door close.

"Follow me," she heard him say. She did so, following him through the corridors, taking so many turns she knew she would never find her way through this place for a long time. She could feel stares from the members of the First Order they passed on the journey, some of curiosity and some of distrust…even hate. Refusing to let them get to her, she ignored them and kept her gaze solely on the back of Kylo Ren, keeping her head high.

Eventually the young man in front of her came to a halt outside a door. Pressing something, the door opened to reveal…a room. A very bare, standard room, but a room nonetheless.

"This will be your quarters for now," he told her. "Mine are right next door, so I wouldn't suggest trying anything," he added, the underlying threat clear. For a heartbeat Rey wondered if he'd figured out her long term plan, but he gave no other indication. _I may want out of here, but I'm not suicidal,_ she thought to herself, giving a short nod.

"I'll be back later to begin your lessons. The sooner we get started, the better," Kylo continued. "Until then, make yourself comfortable."

And with that, Rey was suddenly left alone in a room that felt like a grander version of the cell she'd just left.

* * *

He had no doubt Rey wouldn't attempt to escape. He highly doubted she was so desperate she would forgo common sense. However…that didn't mean she wasn't planning on doing it later. He could tell she was hiding _something_ , and how easily she'd agreed to let him teach her the ways of Force…

Yes, she had an ulterior motive for accepting his offer. But then again, he also had ulterior motives of his own. He had a chance to write himself into the Skywalker history if he played his cards right, a chance he wasn't going to pass up.

The question was whose motives would be fulfilled first?

* * *

After Kylo left, Rey explored her room. It had a conjoined fresher (something she eyed contemplatively) and as far as she could tell, no vents or anything that could offer an escape route. It looked like when she finally made a break for it, she would have no choice but to fight half the base in the process.

With nothing else to do, the brunette sat on the edge of the bed and thought about the past twenty four hours. She had been with the others outside Maz Kantana's castle when suddenly the First Order showed up and hell broke loose. They had all taken off through the woods—General Solo and Chewbacca in the lead—but she had ended up getting separated from them. And Kylo Ren had pursued her, leading to where she was now.

But that was nothing compared to what she'd learned last night. Ever since she was five years old, she'd longed to know who her parents were, when they would come back for her (for she'd been assured they _would_ be back eventually). Now that she knew who they were—who _she_ was—it was hard to process. She'd never thought her father could be Luke Skywalker. She didn't even know that much about him—other than the stories people told—but to be his daughter…that took some getting used to.

 _And why did he abandon me on Jakku?_ She wondered. _He never came for me, nor did my mother, whatever happened to her._

Rey was unable to help the bitterness she felt towards her parents rise up in her. She didn't know anything about her mother other than her name; she could be dead for all Rey knew. But her father…he wasn't dead. So he had no reason to abandon his own child for most of her life.

 _Next time I see General Solo, I'm getting answers out of him,_ she thought.

* * *

"We can't just leave her!" Finn shouted, staring with disbelief at General Solo. "Do you have any idea what they'll _do_ to her?!"

"I have to agree with him on that," Poe Dameron added. Beside him BB-8 chirped, obviously in agreement.

"You think I want to leave her?!" Han Solo said, his temper finally snapping. "She's my niece for Alderaan's sake! I don't want to leave her in those bastards hands anymore than you. But we _have_ to get this—' he gestured to the ligthsaber held loosely in Finn's hand. "—to safety before we attempt any type of rescue."

"While we do that she could be _dying_!" Finn argued, though not as loud as before. Something General Solo said stuck with him, something about his relation to Rey…

"She's her father's daughter," Han told him. "If anyone can survive, it's her." With that, he left to return to the cockpit, taking his seat. _Rey, hold on,_ he thought as him and Chewie started the _Millennium Falcon_ and prepared to take off.

He _was_ going to go back for her. Or he would die trying.


End file.
